prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC40
is the 40th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 332nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Sasorina is given a final chance to defeat Pretty Cure. Meanwhile, Itsuki decides not to run for Student Council Presidenency again and she calls out her trusted vice president after he admits to having a selfish reason for wanting to run. '' Summary The Cures were fighting a Desertrian created by Sasorina and when Moonlight purified it, Sasorina barely escapes, but feels a strange, warm feeling from within her heart. As she stands alone she glances up to the moon while wondering if it is okay for them to keep going like this. This leads Cobraja to explain that her heart was affected by the Cures' saint light and it is not evil anymore. Meanwhile, Itsuki decides not to apply for Student Council presidency any longer. With the Desertrians getting stronger and harder to beat now, they must focus primarily on them. She is assured that the vice-president, Satou will make a good candidate and take her place. Which she tells him, but after he comments that he is hoping that girls will like him if he was president, she overhears him and scolds him for being selfish like that. He apologizes and runs away. Meanwhile, Kumojacky and Cobraja ask to return Sasorina to the castle planet since she can't fight anymore. Sasorina becomes angry and asks for one last chance and Sabaku agrees. Before she leaves, Kumojacky and Cobraja give her their Dark Bracelets so she can have a boost in power. But noticing how tired it makes her, she quickly leaves for Earth to find an embarrassed Satou. She turns his Heart Flower to into a school Desertrian. Luckily, everyone managed to evacuate in time and the four girls transform into Pretty Cure, fighting it until Sasorina uses the Dark Bracelets to upgrade the Desertrian. The girls use their Forte Wave attacks but this provides no damage against the stronger Desertrian. Before it can defeat them though, the Dark Bracelets begin to tear through Sasorina and the Desertrian. To spare her from her suffering, the girls quickly use Heartcatch Orchestra. As they reclaim Satou's heart flower they watch as Sasorina begins to cry and thank her friends for trying to help her. She reurns to them their dark bracelets and begins to shine, revealing the only thing left of her to be a ''Katakuri flower- which Tsubomi explains means "withstanding sadness and jealousy". The Heart Flower flies off somewhere and the two generals disappear. The Cures put Satou's heart flower back to where it belongs. As this is going on, the heart flower is shown to reach a clinic up in the mountains, where a woman resembling Sasorina begins to awaken from her long slumber. As she rises in place, she is relieved. Everyone returns to school finding their desks and other stuff in a mess, leaving them with no other option but to begin cleaning. However, Satou takes the initiative to help clean up and the others begin to help him as well, leaving the girls to feel that he can be trusted now. Major Events *The HeartCatch ''Cures purify Sasorina, allowing her true body to resurrect elsewhere. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Sasorina *Kumojaki *Cobraja *Sabaku *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Tsurusaki Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes